Toy Story 5 (2023)
Toy Story 5 is an 2023 upcoming american computer-animated 3D comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures as the fifth and final installment in the Toy Story series and the sequel to 2019's Toy Story 4. It was released to theaters and 3D on June 25, 2023. Features the returning voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Joan Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, Andrew Stanton, Tony Hale, and others joining the cast. The several Molly Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. Toy Story 5 is scheduled to be released on June 25, 2023. Upon release, the film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the third Pixar film to cross this mark after 1998's A Bug's Life and 2001's Monsters, Inc. The film set several records, including being voted one of the 100 greatest motion pictures since 2020. Premise In this sequel to Toy Story 4, Woody and Bo Peep go on a new adventure to find his long toy. Plot Now Bo Peep is turned of the flash with a spotlight and Woody is telling a story. The beginning as an Buzz Lightyear and Aliens are Goes to Adventure from the sector, When Zurg tries to kills a Buzz Lightyear. Bonnie is playing a toy with Buzz Lightyear and the Aliens, and then they will playing of toys with Bonnie from the house/backyard, When Buzz is on to way in the kindergarten and Bonnie is making a new friend to meet Spoony, On the way home, Bonnie is making a new house. Buzz Lightyear to meet Spoony and Toys are meeting us and we're all family of Forky, Knifey and Spoony. Buzz we're having a plan ideas for crossing a road to the Al's Toy Barn. and Woody is meeting again, Jessie lands onto a Al's Toy Barn and Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom to join us. Buzz Lightyear and Toys are in the Al's Toy Barn, and paying for the toys when Al is coming, Toys are hide this place. Crowd toys are meeting of Alphabert the Robot, and Woody is typing to learn all of the letters, Chip and Sprocket to join us. When they meet Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat, they we're inside of the office room where Al lives. In the next day, When Woody, Bo and Jessie is meowing like a cat calling, Al is looking for this and Woody driving a truck to the carnival. When Jessie is fixing a Woody's voice box for the pull-string, Until the Toys go back to the truck another time and Woody belong to Bonnie, The crowd toys is back to the Al's Toy Barn and learn to typing with Chip and Sprocket, in the factory, when Matthew is catch the baseball and makes a big fan to blows a wind, Sprocket is wind to flying onto Alphabert the Robot and lands to the vent, big fan is make an very windy When Woody, Buzz, Bo, Jessie, Ducky and Bunny is flying all over the place, When Matthew is turn it off the big fan and Fixing the Al's Toy Barn in tonight. In Christmas Eve, Bonnie to wait for the Christmas morning and Bonnie to open is present and Jessie give to Woody his sheriff badge back for having a happy ending. Cast Main Cast See also: List of Toy Story characters * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear ** Allen also voices Utility Belt Buzz * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete * Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg * Tony Hale as Forky * Rashida Jones as Knifey * Hayden Rolence as Spoony * Amy Poehler as Forkalina (from the end of the credits) * Donald Glover as Clarence Cat * Allison Janney as Matthew Cat * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Jay Hernandez as Bonnie's Dad * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (from archival recordings) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Emily Davis as Billy, Goat, and Gruff * Carl Weathers as Combat Carls * Juliana Hansen as Miss Wendy, Bonnie's Kindergarten Teacher * Matt Vogel as Alphabert the Robot * Kevin Clash as Chip * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Sprocket * Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony * Patricia Arquette as Harmony's Mom * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin Additional Voices * Steve Whitmire * Nancy Cartwright * Phil Proctor * Wally Wingert * Jeff Bennett * Bob Bergen * Bill Farmer * Bob Peterson * E.G. Daily * Ima Willowman * Emily Hart * Sandy Fox more coming soon... Trailers Toy Story 5 Official Teaser Trailer|Toy Story 5 Official Teaser Trailer Toy Story 5 Official Trailer|Toy Story 5 Official Trailer Toy Story 5 Al's Toy Barn Ad|Toy Story 5 Al's Toy Barn Ad A teaser trailer has been released on YouTube in November 10, 2022. Production In June 2019 director Andrew Stanton and Josh Cooley talked about the possibility of a sequel, saying that he would never exclude it because of the introduction of new characters, citing the Toy Story films as guides for how to expand a world through sequels. Rating Toy Story 5 received a G rating by the MPAA. It is also the second Pixar sequel to have another rating other than the original film's rating. Reception Box Office Toy Story 5 ''earned $10,000,000,000 at the worldwide box office. Critical Response ''Toy Story 5 ''received positive reviews from critics, with a rating on IMDB, a rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a rating on Metacritic. Critics typically praised the animation quality, the characters, the storyline, and the well-done voice acting, while some did criticize the fact that it may get a little cliché at times. ''Toy Story 5 won several Molly Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. Music Randy Newman, who composed and wrote songs for the previous three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2015. Director Andrew Stanton and Josh Cooley said that he hired Newman to return because "he can't imagine making a fourth one without Randy Newman". The film's soundtrack, featuring Newman's score, Stapleton's and Newman's versions of the two new songs, and Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me", was released on June 25, 2023, with the film. All tracks written by Randy Newman. Marketing Followed by a full theatrical trailer on Pixar's YouTube channel on November 10, 2022. Theatrical release The film was released in theaters worldwide on June 25, 2023 of Pixar. Home media release Toy Story 5 is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray and DVD in the United States on December 17, 2023. The DVD and Blu-ray release includes the short film, Lily the Dolly. Rejected Ideas Toy Story 5 (2023)/Rejected Ideas Transcript Toy Story 5 (2023)/Transcript Short film Lily the Dolly Trivia * The plot of Toy Story 5 ''used inspiration from some elements in other movies, such as ''Toy Story 2, Toy Story 4 and Over the Hedge. * This is the film to be directed by Andrew Stanton and Josh Cooley. * Toy Story is the fifth Pixar franchise to have five films, after A Bug's Life and Monsters, Inc.. * The film marks several firsts for the Toy Story franchise: ** The first time the opening is a flashback. ** The first time where Woody's guitar doesn't sing. ** The first film that does have a credits scene. * Don Rickles did reprise his role as Mr. Potato Head because he died of natural causes in the 2017. * Like Toy Story 4, the Ducky and Bunny have a role in the film. * In 2024, Disney made a Toy Story 5-themed ride at Disneyland, replacing the original Toy Story 2 Submarine Voyage ride. The ride at Disneyland became so popular that it boosted the film's popularity. * Spoony as the role of voiced by Hayden Rolence. * When Alien #3 is turn on the remote and THX Deep Note Logo with a DVD broadway sound effect. * This is the third time Buzz push his button to close his helmet when Matthew's hands are stuck in helmet, just like Woody's hand and Ducky's feet. * This is the fifth Pixar's sequel film to be rated G by the MPAA, after Toy Story 4 and Onward. * Similar to Toy Story 4, some of the visitors at the Carnival have the same models from earlier Pixar films. * Toy Story 5 has strong connections to Toy Story 2, in terms of continuity, some reused music and flashbacks. Here are examples of callbacks to the first: ** Woody tells Bo Peep with a story at the very beginning of the film. ** Bonnie is playing a Buzz Lightyear and the Aliens and it's called "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. ** When the toys tells Buzz Lightyear to meeting of Spoony. ** The three plush animals (Ducky and Bunny) return from the first film, as they give Woody and company a lift. ** When Woody, Buzz, Bo and Jessie wake up from the store they slept for the night and continue to factory. including the trench, a plush toys, and the electronics. ** When Al is looking for the Cat its previous appearance in Toy Story 2, when Al is a extremely plan in which Toys is the only one. ** Alphabert the Robot as the main antagonist of the movie. ** Clarence Cat and Matthew Cat are the two main cats, Clarence Cat is voiced by Donald Glover and Matthew Cat is voiced by Allison Janney. ** When Matthew Cat is playing a baseball to turn it on the big fan and make an windy flying, and Buzz Lightyear, Utility Belt Buzz can fly. ** In the film's climax, Buzz Lightyear remembers the says "To infinity and beyond!" from Toy Story 2. * This will be the first Toy Story 4 film to be filmed in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * This is will be coming soon from Thinkway Toys Toy Story Signature Collection in 2023 on VTech Alphabert with Chip and Sprocket. Gallery Toy Story 5 (2023)/Gallery Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Credits Toy Story 5 (2023)/Credits